gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Life's Hard by Dave Kohn
What's Life's Hard Life's Hard is my new IP i want to design in the future. I've got some ideas for you, that may be interesting. Main Character Full Name: Juan Martinez Also known as: Joe, Jay Gender: Male Date of Birth: 2010 (age 30) Place of Birth: Aruba Nationality: Aruba, American Family Members: - Cornelia Martinez (mother) - Pedro Martinez (uncle) - Anouschka Martinez (sister) - Unknown (father) - Leroy (nefew) - Josef (stepfather) Game script The beginning: The game starts with the main character sitting next to a man in a pickup-truck. The man is telling him not to worry, and tells him that they are carrying self-made alcohol, weapons, and lots of stolen stuff. His trying to get it past the border from Aruba to Venezuela. When they're at the border security, the police walks around the car and they notice some broken glass, so they take away the canvas to take a look into the car. The man puches the policeman next to him, quickly closes his door, and drives away, without the canvas. The police is chasing him with cars and a helicopter, he tells his son it's going to be fine, and to just close his eyes. After that, there's a big boom, and the car crashes from the road into the forest. That's where the main character wakes up. ---- After waking up the gameplay begins: You walk to your closet to put some clothes on, then you walk to the living room, where your mom is sitting. Shes coughing a lot. She asks him whats wrong, cause she could hear him breathing very loud and talking in his sleep. He tells her about the dream he had, his mother looks very scared, and is shaking. She says, it just a bad dream, that he should forget it. She also asks if Juan could go to 'Buttons & Boas' (clothing store) to get her new dress, and you can take her car. That's your first objective. After you played the first 2 missions, you're driving to your new objective in mission 3. Then while you are driving, you get a call from your sister Anouschka, she found mom on the ground at home, she doesn't breath anymore, you turn around and drive home (there is a timer on the right corner, you should be there in 3 minutes). When you enter your street, the ambulance is driving out of it, you just drive home. Your sister is crying at the stairs in front of your house, she says that the docter said that mother would not make it. They get in the car and go to the hospital, where they need to wait for a doctor to give more information about her. After some talking, a doctor comes, and tells him the bad news, mom is not responding to anything, and she is now pronounced dead. They both start crying, now mom is dead too, they didn't know dad, he hang himself when they we're little. ---- Some months later, Juan dicides to go and live with his uncle Perdro in Manhattan. Anouschka says she is coming later, she'll let him know via Rype (Calling software) In the plane to Manhattan, Juan sits next to a man, who is looking at him the whole time. Juan turns his eyes on him, the man nods and turns his head. Who is this strange man? When you arrive in Manhattan, you soon notice that your own uncle, is wanted for a mass murder, you don't believe it and you are going to do everything, to not let Pedro get arrested, with that, you end up in a society of people who are against the government, as leader.. YOU. Choose your way.. to live your life,fight agains the government, and expand your society! Details and ideas Gameplay ideas: - You can make money how you want it: Like robbing banks or shops, making your own alcohol or drugs and then sell it, or just the legal way, by searching for a job. - You can buy houses and furniture. Like beds, sofa's, kitchen materials,doors, paintings. - You can design your interior. Like replace and paint your furniture and walls. - Architecture: You can be an architect, you can design the exterior of the houses and where you want to have it build. Also when you are not an architect, and have enough money, you can buy a lot, then you can go to an architect and let it build for you as you would like it. - Cars: You can tune cars till the smallest things. Like interior paintings, change the seats, steering wheel, dashboard, windows, the whole exterior of the car, What kind of motor, sound-system, wheels, tires, brake pads you want etc. You can also design your own stickers and texts to get on your car where you would like it, inside or outside, your own choice. There are a lot of different possibilities, like when you buy a new sound-system, the sound will be better. So how more expensive it gets, how better is gets. You can also buy cd's and play the music in the car. - Computer: You can buy computers. Where you can go on internet, like go on youcube to watch your favorite videos, go on freaky sites but also can download songs to your USB or telephone which you can stick into your radio, car radio, TV. etc. - Make your own company: You can make your own company name it, make a website for it, and hire people. Like if you want to sell clothing or repair cars. - Drugs: You can sell and use drugs, but you can also get addicted to it. Sorts of drugs: Marihuana, Cocaine, XTC, Heroine, Speed, GHB. - Party's: There are a lot of different kinds of party's, there are small party's but also big ones. Sorts of party's: House, Dance, Reggae, Rap, Hardcore. On some party's people will use drugs and when you get there, some will act weird to you. Big party names: -Hou5e -Dance for Heat -Hardcore Masters - Dating: You can date girls, if it goes smoothly, you can choose to plan another date, or take them to your house. - Sex: You can have a girlfriend in the game to have sex with, or you can go and find some prostitutes. There is also an option to have protected, and have unprotected sex. If you have unprotected sex, your status and health will increase and you can have sex with prostitutes cheaper, but you take the risk to get an STD, and then you have to take a medicine sometimes. - Weapons: You can buy and sell weapons to people, but you can also customize them your own. with your own attachments and logo. - Police: When you break a rule, the police will nicely ask you to go to the side of the road, and open your window to talk with him or her. If you make it worse the police can arrest you, if you make it even more worse, they will get reinforcements, like FBI, dogs, helicopters etc. and they will eventually open fire. When you get arrested you will be taken to a police station and all your weapons, drugs or other illegal items will be taken from you. - Respawning: When you die, you will respawn at a local hospital, sometimes with bandages still on, they will get removed after a while. More information coming soon! Category:Story Category:VG Ideas